datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Novus
Novus was the fourth Datearth world released on Datblock, opened in June 2019. The first nation on Novus was Phoenicia, led by Holy_Divinity, and many others came after that. Novus was the most populated world, and had the most nations and towns following its population boom, until the creation of Gladius. On September 14, 2019, the world was reset following a poll by Lambsauce, and renamed Nova. Notable Nations Republic of America - Successor state to the United States, the Republic of America is currently and has been led by President The_Epic_One, and is the largest and most populous nation on Novus. Having participated in numerous wars and being involved on the world stage since the economic fall of Phoenicia, the Republic of America is one of the most active and structured nations in North America. Capital: New York City. California Republic - A nation planned to be a counter to American expansion westward, this nation was created by nekat_si_eman, and has elections every two weeks. The California Republic remains one of the most populated nations on Novus, and covers a vast expanse of Canadian and American land. Current capital: Koduk. Past capitals: Sacramento Vanaco - Another North-American-based nation, Vanaco is led by PercyIIV, and is a large center of trade in the world following the decline of Phoenicia and Egypt. Vanaco and the ROA have clashed several times in the past, starting from the American War for Independence, in which citizens of the later to be ROA and the CR fought against Charleston for American freedom. Conflict between the two nations has since ceased, and their borders are now shared. Capital: Charleston Byzantium - One of the first nations on Novus and led by SweHarry, Byzantium rivals even the top nations in its population and size. Their colonies expand across the world, but despite all this, the nation has gone into decline as every other has.. Capital: Constantinople. France - The second most populated nation, only beaten by the Republic of America, France covers nearly the entirety of their home country, and is led by Rio9985. The Cathedral in Bayonne - a recreation of the Notre Dame - remains one of the most beautiful buildings in Novus. Capital: Bayonne. China - Led by RayFuego, the crate gathering master of planes, China is the third most powerful nation, with a very powerful military due to RayFuego's crate gathering tendencies. China remains a major arms exporter, and is home to some of the best smaller buildings in Novus. Persian Republic-One of,if not,THE largest nation in the entire Middle East. Led by cvkoning,it spanned Iran,Azerbaijan,Afghanistan and other nations nearby,with colonies in Java and Crete. Persia rivaled Egypt and Babylon in power,sometimes beating them. It's capital,Persepolis,had huge walls surrounding itself,a big parliament where the first summit of the G.A.M.E aka Greater Alliance of the Middle East was held,with representatives all around the Middle East. Persia,unlike Babylon and Egypt,never got into any wars,rather it stayed defensive. It went inactive during gladius times but got revived during the short period of the 'novus enlightenment'. Now,it stands the test of time,as the most powerful nation in the Middle East on Novus. Phoenicia - Started by Holy_Divinity near the beginning of Novus's opening, Phoenicia was the first nation of novus, and spans across the Mediterranean Sea, and still holds a large portion of it today. Phoenicia was the trade capital of the world until it began declining due to inactivity in the aftermath of its leader going silent on the world, and the title was passed to Egypt. Capital: Tyre. Egypt - The largest nation of the Arab world, holding large chunks of Africa, including the former nation of Tanzania, Egypt was led by Manen, and is now led by Aerneas. Egypt became a large center of trade for a short period of time after the construction of a nearly 90-chunk pyramid finished, which was fitted with shops from across the world's nations. Egypt declined mainly after an attack by Persisted, Datearth's mainly pay-to-win nature, and its players moved on from Datearth. Capital: Giza. Vietnam - Sprung from TeenGamingNights (osmc.teengamingnights.net) and led by creamynoteblock, Vietnam became one of the most populated nations on Novus in the span of less than a month. Vietnam is known for their tunneling tendencies, which makes it very hard to invade on their home ground. Capital: Vietcong. Major Events of Novus The American War for Independence A plan sprung between The_Epic_One and the people of the CR, this war occurred to free the Americans from the tyranny of PercyIIV, after they refused to transfer power following an election within the United States. The First Siege of Charleston proved the might and will of the American people, and ultimately ended in a CR-ROA victory. The War on Terror Instigated by members of the Armenian Empire - its capital being Yerevan in the Middle East, the War on Terror began with the First Battle of Makanu where an ambush by the Armenian leader turned into a bloodbath that crashed the world as a whole. The international community swore then and there to protect the now-defunct nation of Kaikoura against Armenian forces. What followed was a series of battles, skirmishes, raids, and finally the Assault on Yerevan - culminating in what is considered the end of the war. International War on Niger Niger, or Ba Sing Se, were a group of players that invaded the world of Novus with the stated intention of conquering it. The international community, led by Neo-Babylonia, which established two forts on the east and west side of Ba Sing Se with the assistance of Aortearoa. After a series of bans following incidents involving the players of Ba Sing Se, activity declined in Niger, and ultimately the group was neutralized. Vietnamese War on Ireland Intended to be a last hurrah of the Vietnamese nation, Vietnam declared war on Ireland and besieged Belfast following immediately after. International action was taken without the need for a UN conference, and a great slaughter against the Vietnamese ensued. Belfast was nuked twice during the course of this war, and allied forces moved against the aggressors onto their own soil. The conflict ended in a UN-Irish victory. Category:Worlds Category:Novus